


Len Kagamine Weight Gain

by iloveanimemanga



Series: Vocaloid Weight Gain [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanimemanga/pseuds/iloveanimemanga
Summary: Kaito went on a family vacation so Len decided to gain some weight, when Kaito came back Len decided to show of his new fat body.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Series: Vocaloid Weight Gain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Len Kagamine Weight Gain

'More' I thought as I placed another slice of pizza into my mouth, I was breathing heavily, my stomach hurts so much, and I can't even sit up, but I have to keep going, I have to gain as much weight as I can.

You see, ever since I found out my boyfriend Kaito was attracted to bigger man I've just been stuffing my self with all types of fattening food I could get my hands on, I had my suspicions for a while, he was always looked at bigger man for a really long amount of time, but I didn't think much of it until last month.

It was our one year anniversary, so we decided to go to on a date, we went to a fancy restaurant, Kaito comes from a wealthy family, so he always takes me to expensive places, I had been pretty hungry when we got their, so I ordered quite a lot of food and just started eating it all without a second thought. That's when I noticed Kaito was staring at me, he hadn't even touch his own food yet, he was to focused on me. 

His face was red and his eyes were full of lust and desire, I didn't know why but I also didn't want to stop eating and ask him about it, so I didn't and just continued eating. After half an hour had passed I was completely stuffed to the brim, I felt like I was about to explode, at least that is what I thought until Kaito ordered desert for the both of us. 

I told him that I was way too full and that I couldn't eat any more food, but he just kept insisting that I just had to try it, he said that ones I started eating it I wouldn't be able to stop. And he was right. The dessert Kaito had ordered for use were two large chocolate sundaes with M&M's mixed into them, ones I saw the sundaes the stuffed feeling I felt quickly vanished, it was replaced by extreme hunger, he was right, ones I started eating it I really couldn't stop.

When I was done with eating mine Kaito hadn't even finished half of his, I just kept watching him eat his sundae slowly, I wanted to eat his so badly, Kaito seemed to have noticed and asked with a kind smile on his face if I wanted his and I immediately said yes, grabbed it from him, and started eating what was left. All the while Kaito kept staring at me.

After just a few bites I had finished what was left of Kaito's sundae, it tasted amazing but it made my stomach hurt so much that I couldn't even stand up from where I was sitting, 'I guess we are going to be here for a while.' Kaito said with a small smirk on his face, it made me kind of embarrassed, but it's not like he was wrong. I started to slowly rub my bloated belly in hopes that it would make the pain go away, I was glad that there weren't a lot of people in the restaurant to see me in this state, or else I wouldn't be able to handle all the embarrassment.

Speaking of people looking at me, Kaito was looking at me again, but this time he wasn't looking at my face, but he was looking down at my bloated and stuffed belly. Seeing how we are going to be here for a while, it couldn't hurt to finally ask him why he has been staring at me the entire time.

When I had finally asked Kaito why he had been looking at me so much, he looked at me with bewildered eyes and his face became bright red, I guess he hadn't realized that I had noticed. He looked away from me in embarrassment 'I just thought you looked cute today, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.' He said in a soft voice. That's when I started putting two and two together.

And now we are here, I've been stuffing myself every chance that I got since that day, I have hardly gone outside at all I've only been ordering large quantities of food, literally all of my allowances gets spend on junk food, soda's and other types of fattening foods, sometimes when I have no more money left I would even make food myself. 

Of course, I am aware that my assumption could be wrong but I just had to try it, even tough I could tell that my twin sister Rin was beginning to become quite concerned, honestly who wouldn't be when their brother suddenly started eating triple as much junk food as he usually does, but I can't let it distract me from my goal.

I continue to stuff myself with pizza until there wasn't anything left in the box, and when I was finally done my belly was hurting so much, there was still one box of pizza left it was an extra large pepperoni pizza, I want to grab it and continue my stuffing session so badly, but the problem is I placed it on the night stand next to my bed, and because of the state that I am in, I can't even sit up straight, let alone roll onto my side to grab the box.

God, I feel like such a fat pig, but it was all worth it.

I slowly placed my hand on my large bloated belly and slowly started to give myself a belly rub, giving myself belly rubs is something I have become quite good at in the past few weeks, seeing as I had to do it almost every day. I continue to give myself belly rubs for a few minutes until the pain had almost gone away completely, I stared at the ceiling for a while until I began to squeeze and poke my belly, I place one of my hand on top of my belly and start to shake it a little, after doing that I started shaking my belly even harder, it jiggled so much it is just like pudding.

"I've really grown a lot the in the past few weeks, haven't I." I whispered to myself as I smiled a little and continued to poke and shake my belly. I became so big in such a short amount of time, I honestly didn't think I would gain so much weight so quickly. I try to slowly stand up from where I was laying down making sure I wouldn't accidentally hurt myself in the process, sitting up is a bit easier now that my stomach doesn't hurt as much, but it was still quite a chore. Once I finally sat right I could feel the waistband of my jeans painfully digging into my belly it hurts a lot, the jeans were way to tight on me, it is a miracle that I was even able to put them on, I was about to unzip my pants but then I got an idea.

What if I stuff myself so much that the button pops when Kaito gets here? If my assumption is correct he would probably become all hot and bothered because of it, it is a perfect idea, just thinking about Kaito's being all flustered because my jeans can't contain my ginormous belly, makes me want to execute my plan immediately. I reach out to grab the last box of pizza from my nightstand and placed it next to me on the bed, I open it and immediately started stuffing myself I could feel the button on my jeans straining already.

I kept stuffing the slices into my mouth as fast as I could and before I knew it there were only three left, my jeans became really tight I'm surprised the button hadn't popped of already, but I can feel it's about to happen soon, I just need to eat a little bit more. I grabbed another slice, but when I was about to put it in my mouth I could hear my sister yelling from downstairs.

"Len, Kaito is here!" She yelled loudly, I am in no condition to walk downstairs and greed him, and I also really don't want my sister to see me like this, it would only make her more concerned, but luckily I didn't have to walk downstairs at all. I could already hear someone walking up the stairs, it must be Kaito. I could hear him knocking on the door, he always knocks on my door before entering, he's just way to polite. I let out a 'come in' and then he slowly opened the door and entered my room.

He was wearing a white blouse that was tucked into his black jeans, and his blue hair was neatly combed, he looks like the perfect teenage boy. He was about to walk up to me and greed me but once he saw me, he immediately stopped.

His face turned completely red and his mouth was slightly open, I could see the surprised and shocked expression on his face. He just stared at me, it took him a few seconds to regain his composure, but when he did he walked up to me like seeing me like this was the most normal thing ever. He sat down next to me on my bed and just started eyeing me all over. "You look nice." He said with an unreadable expression on his face, could it be that he doesn't like me like this after all? 

It honestly doesn't really matter if he likes it or not, if he likes it I would happily stay this way I would even be willing to gain even more weight for him, and if he doesn't like it then I just lose all the weight I've gained. But is it really that easy? At first the plan seemed simple but now that I think about it, I've probably gained over 30KG, I don't think I can lose all that weight just as easily as I gained it. But there is still a chance that he might like me fat, I just have to figure out if he likes it or not. 

"Thank you." I say as I move around a little to make my belly jiggle. "You don't look bad yourself." I say while I continue to move around. He didn't answer me, he was to focused on my jiggling belly, he can hardly get his eyes of it. This was perfect, maybe the chance that he likes me plump and round isn't as small as I thought. I chewed of a peace of the slice of pizza that I was about to eat before Kaito. "I hope you don't mind me eating while we talk." I said with my mouth full, as I look at him.

"I've just been so hungry lately, I just can't seem to stop eating." I say with my mouth is still full of pizza. "Day in and day out I've just been eating and eating."

"I don't mind at all, Len." He said a little flustered, his face is becoming more red by the second. That confirms it, he doesn't hate the way I look, but I am still not sure if he is very thrilled to see me like this.

"Honestly, I really hope you don't mind seeing me like this," I grab a part of my belly fat with one of my hands and start to squeeze it. "All fat and stuffed, I mean." I quickly bite of a peace of a pizza slices, swallowed it and continued talking, not giving him a chance to get a word in. "I've just gotten so fat since the last time we saw each other, I hope you're not put of by my rounder body." I say hoping to get a bit more of a reaction out of him this time.

"Of course not!" He says immediately. "I would never be put of by your appearance, no matter what you look like I will always think you're beautiful!" He was looking straight into my eyes, as he said that in a serious tone of voice, honestly, what he said to me is making me kind of flustered, I knew he would say something like that, he would always say those kinds of things when I feel insecure about something, he really is the best boyfriend one could ever ask for.

But now is not the time to think about what an amazing person my boyfriend is, it's the time for me to figure out if he gets turned on by my body, or not. "Thank you, Kaito." I smiled happily at him as I said that. "But honestly, I really did get pretty big, I am surprised I was even able to put on my jeans this morning, they're so tight that it kind of hurts." I tug at my waistband a little. "I'm honestly surprised that I haven't ripped them yet." I let out a small laugh after I said it.

I pull up my shirt to show him my belly and all of the stretch marks that are on it, it's not like it wasn't hard to see them already, seeing how my shirt hardly covers my belly much at all, but I wanted Kaito to see everything, I need to know what he thinks about it.

I quickly grabbed Kaito's hand and place it onto my belly, and at that moment he couldn't contain himself any longer, he slowly started to squeeze my belly and my love handles, I could see how much he loved it. "Soft isn't it?" I say as I start to poke my belly a little. "Well this is what you get when you just lay in bed stuffing yourself every day." That seemed to have grab his attention.

"I really couldn't seem to control myself when you were away." I let out a sigh. "I didn't leave my bed at all, and when I did it was to get food, fattening food like pizza, fries, hamburgers, chicken nuggets and other types of food that you shouldn't eat on a daily basis, that combined with me hardly moving at all made me gain quite a lot of weight." After I said that I started squeezing my belly with both of my hands, Kaito couldn't keep his eyes of me. "I'm such a fat pig, I really hope you still like me, even with this fat body." 

"I told you already, I would never dislike the way you look," He stopped talking for a moment and just looked at me, "I actually think you look really cute, all soft like this." He said with a small but soft smile on his face, and his cheeks were redder than a tomato. I knew it, he loves seeing me fat and stuffed.

I smirked a little as I grabbed the last slice of pizza from the box and put it in my mouth, my stomach was hurting badly, but I was almost done, just one more bite and I would finally be finished. I put the last bite of pizza into my mouth, the feeling of accomplishment and fullness I got from it felt amazing. 

I let out a large sight and I started to rub my hurting belly, It was hurting so much and I could feel my waistband dig into my belly even more than it already did, the pain was unbearable. But suddenly it stopped. I heard a popping sound, and I could feel something spilling over my lap. I just popped my pants button, I Looked down at my belly which was now spread out all over my lap, I couldn't see the fly of my pants at all, my belly was entirely covering it. I lifted my belly with both my hands and to my surprise I didn't pop the button open at all, the button was completely popped off.

I looked over at Kaito, he was a complete mess, He was looking at me with a bewildered expression on his face, he couldn't believe what just happened, and his eyes, they were full of desire, it's a surprise he is able to control himself in this situation at all.

The button was laying on the floor in front of me, I tried to grab the button from the floor without standing up from where I was sitting, but of course I couldn't, my belly was in the way. I tried a few more times, I desperately reached out to it, but it was no use. I look over at Kaito again, he looked like he was about to pass out from all the excitement, watching me struggle like this really did a number on him.

"Could you please get the button for me?" I say while pointing at where the button was laying.

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure again, but he eventually did. He slowly walked over to where the button was laying and grabbed it, he was about to give it back to me but before he did he whispered something into my ear. "You looked really hot when you were trying to grab that button." He whispered seductively into my ear, after he said that he immediately placed the button into my hand and sat down next to me again.

"It must have been quite a show for you, seeing me struggle to do one simple thing all because of my giant fat belly." I say while looking straight at him, and I was smirking, honestly, I am enjoying this more than I thought I would.

"You know, I must've gained over 40KG in these past few weeks alone," I say as I slowly try to stand up from my bed, which was quite a hard thing to do due to my stuffed and heavy belly, and I start waddling towards the door. "Though I'm not sure how much I weight at the moment, do you want to go and find out with me?" 

He quickly stood up and walked toward me. "I would love to see how much weight you have gained when I was away, if that's okay with you." He says with a gentle and kind smile on his still red face, as he tries to help me walk towards the bathroom, while simultaneously squeezing my fat.

"Of course I am, why would I ask you if I wasn't okay with it?" I let out a small laugh after I said that, we continued to walk to the bathroom in a slow pace, when we were finally there I told Kaito were the scale was, and he grabbed it for me. 

He placed the scale on the ground in front of me, I slowly place my right foot on it and then placed my left foot on it, but I couldn't see the numbers at all. My belly was covering it completely. "What does it say?" I ask Kaito while I try to get my belly out of the way to see the numbers.

"115KG." He says wide eyed, I couldn't believe what I just heard, there is no way I could have gained that much weight in just a few weeks, it wasn't like I wasn't kind of heavy before I started gaining, but this is just insane. I step of the scale and walk over to the large full body mirror that was hanging on the wall, and I just stare. This is the first time I have really looked into a mirror since I started gaining. I started taking of my shirt and just continued to look at myself in the mirror, my belly looks beautiful. I jump a little and when I did my fat started jiggling into every direction. And I loved it.

I could see Kaito walking up behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist and starts to play with my love handles. "What do you think?" He asks me in a soft voice.

I look up at him and smile. "I like it," I start to rub my belly. "It's so soft and it's fun to squeeze it, what do you think?"

"I think you look amazing like this." He kissed my cheek. "You look really cute and," He looked away from me, while his hands still grabbing my fat. "I really like how round you have become."

Hearing that made me extremely happy, I let to go of my belly and turn around to look at him, we are both looking into each other's eyes. "Y'know I'm really happy you like me like this, that means that all my hard work these past weeks have finally paid off." After I said that to him, he had a questioning look on his face, he wanted to know the meaning of what I just told him. "You saw the pizza boxes on my nightstand, right?" He nods. "Well ever since our last date I've been eating even more than that every day." 

His eyes went wide I've never seen Kaito this surprised before, I smirk a little. "Really?" He asked, he didn't know what else to say. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you were into fat bodies, so I decided to fatten up a little, but I've kind of overdone it. I gained way more weight than I thought I would, I didn't even think it was possible to gain so much weight in such a short amount of time." 

"Well if it wasn't obvious already, I really like seeing you fat and plump, I've actually thought about how you would look if you were fat before so when I saw you with a round and bloated stuffed belly," He looked down and smiled. "I got really exited."

"I realized, when you saw me you had a bewildered look and your face became bright red, and your beautiful eyes were full of desire and lust." I grab the part of my belly that was hanging down with both my hands. "At first I wasn't really sure if you liked this, but when you said I looked hot when I was trying to grab the button from the floor, I knew you loved seeing me like this."

"It was honestly quite hard to contain myself when that happened, you looked so cute, I just wanted to walk over to you and start to play with your belly fat, and I still do." He kept switching between looking at me and my belly while he said that, it's like he said, he really want's to play with my belly fat.

I reach out to grab Kaito's hand, he looked surprised, but he didn't question it, I place his hand onto my belly just like I did earlier. "You want to play with my belly, right? Then go ahead." I could see a smile form on his face. He slowly started to squeeze my fat rolls and poke my belly, he was loving it.

I honestly like the feeling of his hands touching my body, his hands were soft and warm just like my belly, it felt nice. I also love the feeling of him playing with my belly like it was dough, the feeling of Kaito's finger's sinking deeper into all of my fat felt amazing.

"Just to be sure," Kaito said while he was still gently pushing his fingers into my fat. "You do like this, right? I don't want to do this if you don't like it when I am doing this." Of course he would ask something like that, he would always as if I am okay with doing something, for example when we are holding hands, or kissing, he would always make sure that I wasn't doing things just to please him. "You gained all this weight because you thought I would like it, and don't get me wrong, I do like it, it's just that I feel bad for making you do something like this just because you want to make me happy." 

I smile at him and place my hands on his hands that were still on my belly. "I knew you would say something like that," I let out a sigh. "Honestly, at first I was doing it just for you, but later when I started to like the added weight more, I wanted to do it for myself too, I didn't think being this big would be this comfortable. So to answer your question, yes I do like this," My face was getting brighter as I look him in the eyes. "I want you to play with my belly more."

"Of course I'll play with your belly more, nothing could make me happier than squeezing your fat and watching it jiggle." He hugs me tightly and I hug him back, I honestly didn't think I would be so happy because I got fat. "Let's get some more food, I'm starting to get hungry." Let's see if we can get me to 120KG today.


End file.
